You really love me?
by QueenOfBronx
Summary: Kagome has a big crush on Inuyasha. But, he doesnt return the feelings. Kagome changes her look. He starts to fall for her which is Kagome's plan. She wants to break his heart...but her plan backfires! Rated 'M' just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Thats what you think of me

**Sorry, for not coming out with a story in a while. So, I'm here with another story. So, thanks for viewing my story and I hope that you enjoy it. Plz, Review.**

**Title of Story: You really love me?**

**Chapter 1: ****"That's what you think of me?"**

"HENTAI!"

_SLAP!_

"Ouch!"

"Don't try it again!"

_SLAP!_

"Ouch. Just let me get one little wittle squeeze."

_SLAP!_

"Son of a bitch." Sango muttered and stormed off leaving Miroku in pain from her very hard slap. "Aw. It was worth a try." Miroku muttered in utter pain.

"Why can't _he_ look at _me_ like that?" Kagome asked herself. Sango was eating lunch next to her. "Maybe because he already has a girlfriend. I don't know why you like him he's a conceited, ego-manic, self centered, and plus he's a total jerk." Sango said.

"But, he's so _**hot!**_." Kagome said referring to Inuyasha. "So, looks don't matter." Sango said not realizing what she just said. Both of them busted out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha. That so funny, Sango. Now your going to say size doesn't matter either." Kagome laughed. "Sorry, but my mom always used to tell me that." Sango answered she bit into her cheesy cheese pizza.

"But, I wish that I can just get the courage to talk to him." Kagome whined she picked up her water bottle. "Even this bottle of water has more spice than me." She took a sip of her water it went down her throat it was nice and cold. **(I was being really detail-y right there. Who cares how she drank the water?)**

"Then do something about it." Sango suggested. "No! I can't. I just don't have enough courage." Kagome looked down at her lap and sighed.

"Don't worry Kagome." Her friend assured her.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha and Kikyo was looking into each other's eyes with love and passion. "I love you." He said. "Aww. I love you too." She said dreamily.

"AW! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Miroku yelled at his best friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him. "You guys have been doing this for like the last 35 minutes. Give it a damn rest already!" Miroku complained.

"If it bothers you so much then why don't you just leave!" Inuyasha shot at him. "I will!" Miroku shot back and got up and left.

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. The couple then began to make out. **(Ew! I'm not an Inuyasha and Kikyo person. But, that's what makes this story have drama. But Kagome and Inuyasha do end up together. Don't worry!) **

**KAGOME**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!!!_

Kagome immediately got out of her seat when the last bell for the day rung. Sango was already at the door waiting for Kagome.

"Come on." Sango said. "Coming. Damn it have patience." Kagome finally caught up with Sango they started for there lockers.

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NO! NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because, Sango. He already has a girlfriend." Kagome said.

"But, I just said to go ova and holla at him. Look he's at his locka." Sango said. Kagome sighed. "Neva mind. You don't have to. I just don't know how you expect for him to notice you if you don't even say shit to him." Sango said she opened up her locker.

Kagome sighed again. "Stop with the muthafuckin sighin'." Sango complained. "Are you that depressed?" "Yeah, I mean I don't have enough courage, I'm not pretty enough. I'm not one of those nice curvy girls with the those big boobs or anything. And are _always_ seductive" Kagome stated.

"Hey, then why don't I just give you a makeover?" Sango suggested.

"No." Kagome answered quickly. "Just…just….forget that I even said that I have any feelings for Inuyasha. Ok?" she said.

"But, Kag-." Sango was cut off when Kagome walked away sadly.

'_I feel so sorry for Kagome.'_ She thought.

'_Hmm. Maybe I can ask out Inuyasha for Kagome. Or at least make Inuyasha __**notice**__ her.'_

**INUYASHA**

"Ok, I'll call you when I reach home." He said. "Aww. But, I wanted you to drive me home." Kikyo whined. "Plus, my parents aren't home." She added seductively. Inuyasha sighed. "I have to go to work today." He lied.

"Well, ok." She said giving in. "But make sure to call me!" she teased and walked over to her car.

Inuyasha liked Kikyo, but she was just too clingy. He needed a damn break. You know?

"INUYASHA!" a voice called out. He turned around annoyed.

"What?" he asked dully. "Guess I caught you in a bad mood, ne?" Sango asked. "What do you want?" he asked. His friend, Miroku was crushing on Sango and Miroku told Inuyasha to be nice to her. No matter how annoying she may get. "I gotta friend dat wanna holla at you." She said.

"Doesn't she know that I have a girlfriend." He said still annoyed.

"You mean yo slutty girlfriend?" Sango cracked. He ignored the insult thrown at his girlfriend. "Who's yo friend?" "Kagome." She immediately answered. She was happy that Inuyasha might give Kagome a chance.

His face fell when he heard the name. "You mean that boring, innocent, virgin?" he asked. Now it was Sango's face to fall she began to get angry.

"She's a very nice girl!" she exclaimed in anger. "Yeah, that's the point. I like the bad type, seductive, lady in streets but freak in da sheets. Yo, friend Kagome is _way_ to gentle and shit for me to even hang out with it." Inuyasha stated cruelly. Sango sighed.

She was about to knock the living day lights out of him for talking about her best friend like that but then Inuyasha smirked at somebody behind her. He then walked away.

Confused, Sango turned around she then wanted to start to cry.

"K-k-kagome did you here him. Didn't you?" Sango asked sadly.

Kagome nodded her head slowly many tears falling down on her cheeks and going on the floor.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I tried to talk to him for you." Sango said now tears in her eyes. She hugged her best friend. _'I can't believe Inuyasha will say such a thing.' _Sango thought.

'_So, that's how he really thinks of me.' _Kagome thought. _'Just an innocent, boring, virgin.'_

**So. What do you think of it so far. I know that I made Inuyasha really mean in the begining but it**

**gets better. I erased the other story cause I lost interest but I AM going to rewrite it though. So,**

**please tell me what you think of this story. I'll be here with Chapter 2 really, really, really soon! D**


	2. Chapter 2: Idea

**I'm back with Chapter 2 for ya! So, let's continue with the story!**

**Title of Story: ****You really love me?**

**Chapter 2: Idea**

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." "Well, welcome. Miss Higurashi." The teacher, Mr. Ginta said. Kagome had to transfer to a new class so she had to introduce herself for the people that don't know her.

"Please, now take a seat next to Mr. Taisho." Mr. Ginta said. Kagome's face fell. Kagome new that last name cause she wrote it with her first name many, many, many times before. **(Lol. I do that sometimes when I really like a boy. I'll write their last name with my first name and see how it fits.)** She wrote it some many times that she even practiced it with her signature it was her future signature. Kagome Taisho she wanted that name so much.

She sighed and walked over to Inuyasha. He smirked at her cause he knew why she was _so_ sad. She plopped down in her seat and opened her notebook. She had to quickly close it. _'Damn- it. I thought I threw these out last night.'_ She thought. "I guess you didn't throw those out yet." Inuyasha smirked. She glared at him evilly some of the pictures fell on the floor.

All the pages had Inuyasha's name in giant hearts, Inuyasha's and Kagome's name in a giant heart, K+I in a giant heart, and her name with his last name, Kagome Taisho. **(You guys cant lie. You be doing that too when you got a really big crush.)**

"Well, class since I gave you guys a test yesterday. Today is free day. So, you can do anything that you want." Mr. Ginta said. Everybody cheered.

Kagome was all alone everybody in this class was popular so she had no one to talk too.

'_Can this day get any worse?'_ Kagome thought. Kikyo went over to Inuyasha. "Hey, babe." She said seductively. They then began to tongue kiss. _'..Apparently it can. Ugh! I don't want to see my biggest now EX crush make out with his whore of a girlfriend.' _Kagome thought she turned her head the other way. Inuyasha smirked at this he whispered something in Kikyo's ear. She then smiled and got up.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked looking up at the slut. "Can you move I'm not finished spendin' time with my man." Kikyo bragged. Kagome's chest stung. Kagome got up quickly. "Can I use the bathroom?" she asked the teacher she swallowed hard so that the tears don't come. "Sure, don't take to long." He said. Kagome nodded her head quickly and walked out of the classroom quickly.

Inuyasha felt a sting in his chest. _'Wait! I cant feel guilty for this ugly girl. I don't feel sorry for her!'_ he tried to convince himself.

**KAGOME**

Kagome splashed water in her face. She wanted to go back in the classroom but she wanted to wash the redness off her face. It will be really embarrassing for people to know that she was crying her eyes out.

"I need to stop beginning this little innocent whimp." She said to herself.

She saw a Louis Vutton purse on the bathroom floor. She picked it up and read the tag. It said $78.95. Then it said: **This Bag belongs to: Kikyo**.

Kagome's anger flared she went to a stall and dumped the bag in the toilet she kept flushing the toilet. Just then the restroom doors opened. She looked up and was met face to face with…

"So, you did come in here just to cry, huh?" the person asked. Kagome eyes grew in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see how you was doing?" the voice replied. "Why do you care?" she asked. "I don't. But, actually Kikyo wanted me to get her purse for her." It said. "This is the girls' bathroom. She couldn't come in here her self. Instead of sending her boy toy for it." Kagome said.

"Feh. Hey, What were you flushing so many times?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look for yourself." She opened the stall and pointed to the toilet.

"Hey! That's Kikyo's purse!" he exclaimed. "Ew. And it's all wet and shit. Now, I'll have to buy her a new one." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes she wanted to knock him out so much. "Why are you in the girls' room?" Kagome asked. "Cause me and Kikyo always go in here." He answered.

"Ew. I don't want to know about the details." She said. "You knew that was Kikyo's purse huh?" he asked. "Why don't you go and get it." She said nicely _too_ nicely. He looked down in the toilet. "I aint getting dat shiiiiiiiiiit-." Inuyasha's head fell into the toilet. Kagome backed away from the toilet.

"I'm not so innocent now huh?" Kagome asked. He took his head out of the toilet his hair-dripping wet of toilet water.

"EW! You stink." She said pinching her nose making a disgusted face.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for this. UGH!" he yelled. "DAMN IT! And I finally put some volume in it!" he complained. "What?" she asked.

"Um…nothing." He answered quickly. His eyes was closed.

'_How am I going to get this out my hair now?'_ he thought.

"….blow dry it." Inuyasha said. He looked over at Kagome she was in la-la land. "Hey. Were you even listening?" he asked. "I was talking about that you'll need to buy me some shampoo and then you'll have to wash my hair and then blow dry it! And it's all your fault cause you was trying to give me a damn swirly!" he complained.

"I'm not washing that animal. A hand might pull me in there." She cracked.

"Ha-ha funny." He said dryly. "I'll be over your house at 5pm." He said and headed for the door.

"F-f-for what?" Kagome asked blushing. "Don't flatter yourself, bitch. It's so that you can fix my hair." He said and walked out the bathroom. Kagome ran out. "Come over tomorrow." She said. "I have to do some…things." She said. "Feh, Whatever. I'm not coming to school tomorrow. Cause of my hair!" he yelled and walked out of the school doors.

"He probably doesn't want anybody to know." Kagome said to herself she went back to the classroom.

**WAC DONALDS!**

"Really? That's so sweet!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome and her was in Wac Donalds after school Kagome just finished telling Sango about what happened from in the classroom all the way when Inuyasha left the girls' room. "How the fuck is dat sweet?" Kagome asked angrily she slurped her strawberry milkshake.

"Because, he went into the girls' room _just_ that he can see how you are doing." She explained. _'Oh.'_ "Oh." Kagome thought and said aloud.

Sango squealed excitedly. "What th-." "Shh!" Sango interrupted Kagome.

"Look!" Sango pointed to Wac Donald's front entrance. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "What are they doing here?" Kagome hissed.

"Well, I don't know why would you go to Wac Donald's _restaurant."_ Sango said flatly. Kagome's eyes was in slits when she glared at Sango.

"I _know_ that. But, right now it's 5:06 and Inuyasha's football practice is 5:00." Kagome explained. Sango stared at her blankly.

"Um…How much do you know about him? Kagome." Sango asked.

"Well………" she started.

**15 MINUTES LATER!**

"….he wears Axe or Tag all the time but Axe is his first choice. And then his shoe size is size 13. Also his boxers size is-." "PLEASE! Shut up!" Sango demanded evilly.

"Gosh, you are so in love with him." Sango said. "No, I'm not!" Kagome said while blushing. "Cause I still want to punch the living day lights out of him! But, I cant wait until I get to do his hair. It's so silky, smooth, and luscious." Kagome added. Sango looked at her disgustingly.

"Ok. Kags. Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting right in front of us." "Oh! Really. What's happenin'?" Kagome asked. "Shut up. And I'll tell you!" Sango hissed.

**INUYASHA AND KIKYO!**

"So tell me again what she did?" Kikyo asked between laughs. "She fell in the toilet!" Inuyasha exclaimed and busted out laughing. **(What a liar!)**

"Hey, Inu-baby why do you have that big hat on your head?" Kikyo asked.

"Um…cause its hot." He lied holding down on it. Kikyo's eye brown went up. "So, then shouldn't you take it off?" she asked suspicious. "Oh! Did I say that I meant cause its cold. _Brrr!!_!" he lied and pretended to be cold by rubbing his arms. "So, anyways tell me more." "Well, she was practically on the floor _begging_ me to screw her in the girls' room. I was like hell naw I got a girlfriend that looks _way_ betta than yo ugly ass." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo busted out laughing.

**KAGOME AND SANGO!**

"Oh my gosh!" Sango exclaimed. "He is lying on you. He is saying that you fell in the toilet and that you were begging him to do you." She whispered to Kagome. "What!" Kagome hissed quietly. She got up and punched her hand with her fist signaling that she was gonna get Inuyasha right in da lip. "NO!" Sango hissed she pulled Kagome back in her seat. "And why not? Bastard deserves it!" "Yeah, but I got another way that you can get revenge on him. And it's going to leave him _so, so, so_ hurt." Sango said evilly. "Oh, really? Tell me about it!" Kagome said excitedly. Sango leaned in closer to Kagome so that she can tell her the details about the evil plan that she had up her sleeves.

**Ok. So, that's it for this chapter. So, wait for Chapter 3 it will be WAY more interesting and funnier. So, thx for reading. Thank you very much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx**


	3. Chapter 3: Damn! I got the wrong house!

**I'm back with a chapter. Plz review and enjoy da chapter!**

**Title of Story: You really love me?**

**Chapter 3: Damn! I got the wrong house!**

"Kagome! SIT DOWN!" Sang demanded. "NO! NEVER!" Kagome yelled. They were at a Tattoo and Piercing Parlor. "Look, Kagome. Our plan was to make you Inuyasha's dream girl. Then when he falls for you you'll break his heart. You _need_ to do this task. Yeah, Inuyasha told me that he loves girls that have their belly button pierced." Miroku said. He was in the plan too since he didn't like how Inuyasha treated Kagome, plus he loved having the advantage to hang out with Sango. "IT WILL HURT!" Kagome whined. "Ma'am please sit down and it will be over than you know it." The guy with 40 tattoos and 70 piercing said. "Well, ok." Kagome gave in she sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. "I'm ready." She finally said her eyes still closed shut. "He is _so_ not worth it." She added. "You know you love him. So, just shut up and take it like a man!" Miroku said. "Woman!" Sango hissed at him. The guy with the tattoos and shit put the needle close to her belly button and then………

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the noise that was heard all over Asia. "Kagome! It's over. And the belly button ring really _does_ look sexy. Actually really sexy, really, really, really, really sexy. REALLY sexy. Really, really, really-." _SLAP!_ "Miroku, I think she gets the fuckin point!" Sango yelled.

"Put these on!" "NO, she needs these!" "No that's to Kikyo like which is _way_ to slutty." "Ok, then these." "PERFECT!" Sango squealed happily.

"Ok, Kagome put these on. And hurry up school is about to start any minute now."

Kagome went in the changing room and came out a few minutes later.

Sango grabbed her arm. "Ok, now to the hair salon!" she demanded they ran into _Candy's Hair Styles. _

A loud and clear whistle came from a boys lips when Kagome stepped foot on campus. Sango and Miroku were following her from behind as if they were her bodyguards.

Kagome had on a white mini skirt with a green design on it the skirt was showing off her nice, long, and lean legs she was also wearing a tight green polo shirt that showed off her new belly button ring, which still kind of hurts. She had on white strap-up shoes and in her hands was a white and green Apple Bottom purse. She had on pink lipgloss, and had black make up lightly done around her eyes which made them pop. She had gold bangles on, big gold hoped earrings, gold necklace, and a gold anklet on. Her nails were nice, cut, and shiny French tips and her hair was in a messy bun with strands of curly hair falling down.

**(Wow, that was a long description!) **

She seductively winked at a boy and the boy literally melted on the floor with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Um…ew" Kagome said and walked around the puddle. "I'm not cleaning that shit up." Miroku muttered looking down at the person that melted. "Just wear this when Inuyasha come over your house after school and he will be like him." Sango said pointing to the boy that melted from Kagome's wink.

"HONEY. UM I MEAN MOM IM HOME!" Kagome yelled out when she opened her front door. "How was school dear?" her mom asked her she stopped in her tracks. "Oh my Kami. My daughter is finally…um…I mean is _extra_ beautiful today!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. Kagome sighed and went up stairs. There was a doorbell. "That's probably him." Kagome said she walked back down stairs. She straighten her skirt and looked in a mirror that she took out of her pocket. She applied more lip gloss.

_Ding Dong!!!!!!_

'_I'm coming!'_ Kagome thought. She fixed her hair until she looked perfect.

She cracked open the door pretending that she didn't know who it was.

"Oh hey!" Kagome said she opened the door more so that he can take a good look her. Instead he….

"Oh, I'm really sorry I got the wrong house." He said and walked back to the driveway.

Kagome started getting angry. _'What he thinks that I can never look good or something?'_ she thought angrily.

"WAIT!" Kagome yelled she ran to Inuyasha. "You got the right house." Kagome said smiling seductively.

One of his eye brow cocked up. "Hey, you look fine as hell. I mean sex…y. But, the person that I'm looking for is an ugly bitch. I'm looking for the Higurosho Shrine." He said miss pronouncing her last name. "Hig.U.Ra.Shi!" Kagome yelled angrily. She did a really familiar face that Inuyasha recognized. "Kagome?" he asked leaning in closer to her to get a good look. "Yes." She said sternly making sure not to blush at the close contact. She put her hand on her hips. He check her out. "Ew. What the hell did you do to yourself. First you look ugly but now you look fugly aka Fuckin Ugly. Anyways let's go. I'm tired of wearing this hot hat." He said and walked past her heading to her house.

She wanted to punch him _so_ much but he kept it to herself. _'He called me fine as hell. And now that he knew that it was me he's going to say I'm ugly. He probably thought he was being "polite" to a stranger.'_ Kagome thought she followed him to her house. _'Why the hell is he leading me to my OWN house?'_ she said in her mind she shrugged it off when she got in the house she locked it she looked up and saw Inuyasha already heading up stairs. She sighed. "This isn't going to be easy." She muttered.

**OK! THAT'S CHAPTER 3. SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT. BUT, YOU LIKED IT ANYWAYS RIGHT? WELL, I PROMISE YOU CHAPTER 4 WILL BE MORE INTERESTING! SORRY, BUT CHAPTER 3 WASN'T THAT INTERSTING HUH? WELL, I WANTED HER TO GET THE MAKE OVER FIRST AND THEN GO ON WITH THE REAL PLAN AND FUN. **

**So, bye and plz review. **

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx**


	4. Chapter 4: Like my new panties?

**Hey, back with Chapter 4. So, let's just get into the story. Ight?**

**Title of Story: You really love me?**

**Chapter 4: Like my new panties?**

Passionate kiss was started, tongue battling, swapping spit, rolling on the floor, while touching each other's long hair. This was a beautiful kiss.

He licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. She did so and he hungrily kissed her. She ran her fingers through his long silky hair.

He nipped her neck sending shivers down her spine. Isn't this so beautiful? But, to bad……………………

"KAGOME STOP YOUR CRYING!" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the room. "I'm sorry it's just that. Keri shouldn't trust him. He's using her." She cried at the soap opera that was playing before her eyes.

The kissing that I was describing was on the soap opera. **(Yup, I tricked you guys!!! You thought it was Inuyasha and Kagome.) **

"Oh my gosh. It's just a stupid chick show." He said his arms folded across his chest he was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. _'I'll just accidentally wet his shirt. While, I'm washing it.'_ She thought pervertedly.

"Fine. Just let me turn off the TV." She said she bent down giving him a view of her baby blue panties it had red writing on it. Inuyasha looked closely at it so that he can read the letters. _'__**You know.' **__He read in his mind. 'Damn she's to far away I can't read the rest….wait why am I trying to read her panties. That's just sick!'_ he thought and tried to forget about reading them.

She smirked when she peeked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha trying to read the words. _'I'll give him a better view of them. He-he.'_ She thought evilly. She went into her bathroom and came back out with shampoo, conditioner, blow-dryer, comb, brush, and roach spray.

"Just, in case if there's something in your hair." She cracked.

He rolled his eyes while he was sitting on her white chair. "Hey." She said while she sat on her bed she opened her legs giving him a view of her panties. He quickly tried to read the words but failed cause she rose her eyebrow at him. "Hmm?" he asked. She smirked. "Come on." She said opening her legs wider. His eyes grew wide. "You mean…." He started but was cut off. "…yes." She said seductively. His eyes slowly grew lust in them. on. I need to do your hair don't I?" Kagome scolded at him. "_Ohhh."_ He said the lust in his eyes going away quickly. "Come on." She said. He put the back of his head between her legs while she combed it out thoroughly. When all the naps were gone she led him to her bathroom so that she can wash her hair. "Volume-izer included?" he read off of the shampoo. "Yup, so that it can have fluff and stuff." She said smiling. "It _doesn't_ need to be fluffy." He protested. "Well, it will make it more silkier and smooth so that Kikyo can run her fingers through it better." She said saying Kikyo disgustingly. He nodded his head slightly while he _tried_ to put his hair under the sinks pipe. "Damn it your head is to big." She cracked. "No, maybe cause my hair is to long for the sink." He protested. "Yeah, whatever." She mumbled even though that he was right his hair was hanging over the sink. "Ok, then I'll soap up your hair and then you go in the shower and rinse it off." She said seductively.

"Ok." He agreed. She soaped up his hair and then she gave him a towel and told him to wash it off in the shower. "Don't use my body wash!" she teased. "I'm not gonna use it anyways!" he said. He looked at the body wash. "Strawberries and Cream." He read. "Hmm. It's a tad girly but Strawberries n' Cream smells so good." He said he opened it and sniffed it. "INUYASHA! DON'T TOUCH MY BODY WASH!" Kagome yelled out. Inuyasha was startled and accidently squeezed the bottle making soap get in his eyes. "AW!! SHIT!" he yelled his hands covering his burning eyes. He quickly tried to wash it out. Kagome smirked. _'Now while he's in the shower.'_ She thought evilly she went to her closet took out a plastic bag. She took out three little bottles she smiled evilly.

Inuyasha came out the shower with only a towel on. He sat down on Kagome's bed and waited for her. Kagome was still in her closet getting everything ready. _'Ugh. He needs to read my panties.'_ She thought.

'_What's taking him so long? And why isn't he falling for me? Oh, yeah I forgot he has a girlfriend. But, still I just want to seduce him a little.'_ She went into her room and stopped in her tracks there Inuyasha was on her bed with only a towel on his muscular chest still a little wet, his hair down and wet, and since sun was shining through her window it gave his eyes, water, and hair a nice glow to it. She couldn't help but noticed a drip of water going all the way from his neck down to his stomach. She watched contently as the drip of water trail down each of his noticeable abs.

'_Wow.'_ She thought while blushing. _'Wait! I'm supposed to be seducing him! Not him. Ugh!'_ she thought he didn't notice that she was looking at him because he was somewhat lost in thought.

'_Kami I hate Kikyo so much. Damn. She is so lucky. I mean he is like the most sexiest, gorgeous-est, finest, muscular-est,-.'_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha called out her name. "Oh, huh?" she said getting back to reality. He smirked cause he knew that she was checking him out. "Are you finished with thinking about me?" he asked. She sent him a death glare but nodded _yes._ "Hurry up, It's…" he checked his watch. "7:00." He said. "If you haven't been watching your stupid soap operas then we would have finished along time ago!" he complained. "Feh." Kagome said and walked over to him. "Hey, That's my line!" He said through clenched teeth. "Oh, shut up. It was like a reflex." Kagome said. "Since you say it all the time I guess it grew on me."

"Now, first I'm going to comb out your hair a little so that it will be easier to blow-dry it." She said. "What about the conditioner?" he asked. "Oh, shit I forgot I guess I'll put the conditioner in." she said. "Damn, you really must want your volume-izer, huh?" she joked. He stayed quiet not liking the joke one bit. She got up and went back in her bathroom. She took up the conditioner and took up a spray can and put 3 drops of liquid from each of the three bottles that she took out of her closet a while ago.

**15 MINUTES LATER!**

"Since you are a guy. It doesn't take that long so ta-da!" she said and took him to the nearest mirror. "Wow." He said and ran his fingers through his hair it went right through smooth and silky just like what she said it would be. "And here." She said and bent down giving him a nice and clear view of her panties. He quickly read the words that it said. His eyes grew big. _'Oh my gawd!'_ he thought in disbelief he read the panties over and over again until he memorized them very well. Her panties said: _**You know that you have a girlfriend so why are you looking at my panties? Inuyasha.**_

He sweat dripped of his face and landed on his shirt.

Kagome took up the spray can that she had earlier. "Ok, so just spray your hair with this in the morning. It will make your hair look _fantastic!_" she exclaimed. "Feh, Whatever, wench." He replied he grabbed the spray can.

Trying to forget about what he just read on her underwear. _'Was that a set up? Was that a set up?'_ he repeated in his mind. He shrugged it off.

"Hey." She said with a smile on her face. "Huh, what?" "Do, you think I should try out for the cheerleading squad?" she asked with a smile on her face. "I don't know are you good?" he asked annoyed. _'Why the hell is she asking me this stupid ass question?'_ he wondered. "Oh, cause I might try out." She said happily. "Oh." He said. "Kikyo is on the team." He added.

"Oh, really? Then I'll know that I'll be on the team." She insulted. He ignored the comment thrown at his girlfriend. **(It seems that he doesn't even care that people keep insulting his girlfriend cause he just ignores them! Some boyfriend! FEH!)** "_Sooooooooo…" _she started. "What do you think of cheerleaders?" she asked seductively. _'Why does she want my opinion?'_ he wondered…again. "I think their fine as hell you shouldn't try out, you might not fit in." he insulted. "Do, you even know how you even a simple split?" he asked. He turned around to look at her he didn't see anything he looked down at the floor and already saw her on the floor doing a split. "Ok, then I guess you do." He said. _'It's so sexy when girls can do splits. That means that their flexible so they can do wayyy more things then normal girls can do. I wonder…'_ he thought a dirty picture popped in his mind. _'UGH! Why am I thinking about Kagome like this?'_ he thought angrily.

"Well, look at the time. I guess that I have to go. And I'll make sure to spray the hair spray shit in my hair." He said quickly he wanted to get out of there quickly before he got an more hornier of, of Kagome. Cause the seducing thing that she was doing was _really_ working but he fought not show it. "Oh, well okay." She said. They walked out of her room and went down stairs they stopped at the door. "Well, bye, bit-." Inuyasha was interrupted with Kagome's lips planted on his. It was just a peck not a tongue kiss or anything he didn't even move his mouth cause his eyes was still wide from complete shock. When she broke the kiss she smiled at him. "Bye, Inuyasha." She said seductively. He was still standing there stiff with his eyes wide open. She sighed and brought him outside he didn't even move an inch he was still stiff with his eyes open. She closed the front door in his face. "My plan is working!" Kagome yelled evilly. She started cackling coughing between some cackles but continued anyways.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." She said and went up to her room.

Inuyasha was walking back to his car with a dreamy look in his eyes he then quickly wiped it off with an angry look. "Wench, she has the nerve to even kiss me like that!" he exclaimed angrily he went into his car but then stopped. He touched his lips softly still feeling her kiss. "UGH!" he yelled.

While he was driving a dreamy smile kept forming on his lips but he tried to cover it up when he got closer to Kikyo's house.

**Hey! So, what do you think!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**The next Chapter is coming soon!!!! Don't worry Kagome is still going to get her pay back she didn't get all soft and fell for him. She still wants to get revenge on him. **

**LUV YA**

**QueenOfBronx**


	5. Chapter 5: Chia Pet! LOL

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter!!! So, plz enjoy. And don't forget to review cause reviews make me smile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL.**

**Title of Story: You really love me?**

**Chapter 5: Chia Pet! LOL**

Kagome ran upstairs in her room and called Sango.

_Kag: Hey, Sango!_

_San: Hey, Kagome so what happened? Any flirting did he fall for it? Did you do a good job? Did you guys kiss? Tell me! Tell me!_

_Kag: Gosh, calm down and yes, yes, and YES!_

_San: Oh, my gawd. Was his lips soft. Well, actually it was all for the plan right? So, that he can even fall deeper for you._

_Kag: Ummm…yeah. And it was great he practically feel head over heels for me. And the panty trick really worked. He read it any everything._

_San: Ha! You did great, young grasshopper. _

_Kag: Oh, shut up! Anyways Imma bout to get some sleep I cant wait until the morning._

_San: Why you never look forward to the mornings._

_Kag: Well, I put something in Inuyasha's hair. It is going to be so hilarious. _

_San: Oh, really. What did you put in his hair._

_Kag: You'll just have to wait and see. _

_San: Aww. Well, ok good night._

_Kag: Night._

Kagome hung up her phone she looked through her closet and found another cute outfit to wear for school. She wrapped herself up in the warm sheets and drifted off into a nice sleep for the night.

**AT SCHOOL!!!!**

Today, Kagome was wearing tight boot cut jeans, high boots that covered her jeans and stopped right above the knee, a hot pink shirt that said: **I DON'T LIKE YO GIRLFRIEND!** Her hair was In a high curly ponytail with two straight strands of hair going down on her face she had on light make-up on. She looked good and she couldn't wait to see what was in store for her. 

When she reached her first period the teacher was taking role.

"Faith Wu." 

"Here."

"Hinata Simiki"

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" a boy yelled.

"Ok. Then." The teacher said jotting something down on his attendance book.

"Miroku Houshi."

"Here."

"Ayame Lakiga." **(I just say whatever last name sounds like a Japanese last name to me. I'll try and think of better ones.)**

"Sango Taji."

"Yeah."

"Kouga Wolfy."

Kouga barked.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Here."

"Kikyo Priest-chan."

"Like, here. Like duh!"

"Inuyasha Tashio."

No reply

"Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes." Someone mumbled from the doorway. Everybody looked to the doorway and busted out laughing. Kagome was the one that was smiling evilly. She got up and stood on one of the desk and yelled out: "**CHI CHI CHI CHIA!!!!!!!!!!!"** **(You know those little funny plants Chia Pets. Yeah, Chi Chi Chi Chia and they have the little weird hair style sticking up.) **

Inuyasha sent a death glare at Kagome knowing that she was the reason for his new hairstyle. His hair was sticking up, **(You know on Dragon Ball Z, Goku and how his hair is. Not, when he is a Super Saiyan though but when he is just normal with his black hair. That's how his hair looked but it looked funnier cause Inuyasha hair was way longer.)**

His hair was baby blue and with pink stripes through it like high lights. **(Thank you for the great idea, **_**Loved Forever**_**. When you said pink and baby blue I thought why don't I just put it together. So, a special shout out to **_**Loved Forever**_

Everybody was pointing and laughing and even the teacher was too.

"Why…did…you…come…to…school….if….you….looked…like…that." Kagome said between giggles. "Because my brother Sesshomaru saw it busted out laughing and forced me to school because he said that he wanted to be nice so that everybody at Shikon High can have a laugh." Inuyasha said angrily. "Oh, and Sesshomaru said thank you for the good laugh, Kagome." Inuyasha added. "Yeah, well I didn't think that you would _actually_ use the hair spray." She giggled. _'Aw. Gosh this is just too good man.'_ Kagome thought. _'This is the best day ever.'_

**AT LUNCH!**

Miroku watched as his best friend was still getting laughed over at the cafeteria line. _'I feel kind of sorry for him. But, he does deserve it. Maybe I should ask Sango and Kagome what's there next plan.'_ He thought he got up and walked over to them.

Kagome was talking about where she got her shirt. "Hey, so what's the next plan." Miroku said with a straight face he slowly reached for Sango's ass. _SLAP! _"Ugh. _Sooo_ what's the next plan?" Miroku asked rubbing his cheek. "I got nothing." Sango said depressed. "Yeah, me neither." Kagome said with the same tone as Sango. Miroku turned around and saw Inuyasha still getting laughed at his bangs covering his bangs _even_ Kikyo was laughing at him his very own girlfriend she didn't even know why his hair turned out like that and yet she was still laughing at her own boyfriend. "Maybe we're taking this _way_ to far." Miroku suggested.

"Hell to the no! We are not taking it too far. Miroku, Inuyasha hurt me!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yeah, but did he hurt you in front of everybody?" Miroku shot back. "Hey, don't talk to my friend like that or you'll get bitch slapped, Miroku. And he was all stuck up in the fuckin first place! _He_ should be the one apologizing. Kagome was in love with him and he's going to break her heart like that. He did Kagome _way_ dirtier than what she's doing right now! And if your going to muthafuckin complain like a punk ass bitch then you can just fall back!" Sango cussed out Miroku.

Miroku and Kagome was shocked by Sango's words. Miroku got up slowly and walked over to another table not wanting to argue with her. Sango just rolled her eyes. "Thanks." Kagome said quietly. Sango gave Kagome a genuine smile. One of Kagome's eyes was twitching from fear for how Sango just flipped out like that and is now all happy and smiling at her.

**HIGURASHI SHRINE!**

"Souta! Get out of my room!" Kagome scolded. Souta was jumping on her bed while she was at school. "Feh, whatever bitch!" he yelled and ran out. "STOP TALKING TO INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled back at him.

Sango plopped down on Kagome's bed. "Hey, I got another great idea." She said happily. "Oh, really? Tell me about it." "Well, it is really great plus, it's going to be fun cause we get to go shopping!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. But, Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha but she made sure not to tell Sango.

_You mean that Innocent, boring, virgin?_

Inuyasha's words ran through her mind she then started getting angry.

'_No! I hate him. He broke my heart and he'll pay. Even if he has a girlfriend he didn't have to call me boring or even a virgin.'_ Kaogme thought angrily.

"Hey, Sango…."

"Hmm?"

"I'm officially over with Inuyasha."

"Really?" Sango said happily. "About time you came to your senses he didn't have feelings for you so you shouldn't have wasted your love on his ass." Sango said.

"Yup, and now we can continue with our pranks and everything. He'll get what he deserves." Kagome said happily. Yet, Kagome still had a _little_ hint of feelings for him in her heart but, she tried to fight it.

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I hope that you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LUV YA**

**QueenOfBronx**

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON SINCE IT'S THE WEEKEND PLUS LABOR DAY SO MY WEEKEND IS LONGER SO I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE THIS STORY PLUS TO HAVE SOME R&R!**


	6. POLL: PLEASE READ!

**Hello, everybody. Now, I want you to please read this Author's Note. It's actually more of a **_**poll.**_

**Now, I'm just going to ask you a simple question I'm not going to tell you what's it for cause then it will just ruin the story a little. **

**QUESTION: WHAT'S THE SEXIEST SONG OUT OF ALL OF THESE!**

**Now, the song that is most voted for being the sexiest song will….I cant tell you cause then it will just spoil what Kagome and Sango has prepared. (THE LYRICS TO THE SONG WILL BE BELOW THE SONG SO THAT YOU CAN SEE HOW THE SONG GOES!)**

_**Bang it up**_** by Ciara**

_Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
I'm full grown you can go tear it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
Last one I had on the floor couldn't do nothing (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Don't talk about it boy be about it  
If you got it we can see about it shorty what's up  
_

_**Naughty Girl **_**by Beyonce**

_**Milkshake **_**by Kelis**

_La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala_,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

_**Blindfold me **_**by Kelis**

_When he want it he blindfolds me  
then I get sexy on him, get sexy on him  
When he want it he blindfolds me  
then I get sexy on him, get sexy on him  
When he want it he blindfolds me  
then I get sexy on him, get sexy on him  
When he want it he blindfolds me  
then I get sexy on him, get sexy on him  
_

_**How many licks **_**by Lil' Kim**

_So, how many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Cause I've got to know)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Tell me)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_**Goodies **_**by Ciara**

_I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cuz I talk around it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_**Whisper song **_**by YingYang Twins**

_Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear  
Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear  
You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft  
Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft  
Naw I'm jus playin' unless you say I can  
And im known to be a real nasty man  
And they say a closed mouth dont get fed  
So I don't mind asking for head_

_**Bootylicous **_**by Destiny's Child**

_**Me & You **_**by Cassie **

_I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it_

_**Check up on it **_**by Beyonce **

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight_

_**In Ya Face **_**by Ebony Eyez **

_now would you let me put my ass in ya face (in ya face)  
(would you let me put my ass in ya face)  
if i let you bend me over by the waste (by the waste)  
(if i let you bend me over by the waste)_

_**I'm in love with a stripper **_**by T-pain**

_She poping she rolling she rolling  
She climbing that pole and  
I'm in love with a stripper  
She tripping she playing she playing  
I'm not going nowhere girl, I'm staying  
I'm in love with a stripper  
_

_**Don't cha **_**by Pussycat Dolls**

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha_

_**Rock da Boat **_**by Aaliyah (R.I.P.)**

_I want you to  
(Rock the boat)  
Rock the boat, Rock the boat  
Rock the boat, Rock the boat  
(Work it in the middle)  
Work the middle, Work the middle  
Work the middle, Work the middle  
(Change positions for me)  
Change positions, switch positions  
New positions, New positions  
(Now stroke it baby)  
Stroke it for me, Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, Stroke it for me_

_**In Those Jeans **_**by Ginuwine **

_Looking good plenty time  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Pretty thick like I like it  
Tell me  
is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking tasty really scrumptious  
Tell me is there any more room for me_

_**Love like honey **_**by****Pretty Ricky**

_Your love's like honey, sticky and slow, drip drop like rain drops, girl I gotta have some  
more, your love's like ice cream, creamy and slow, tick tock like my clock, baby wind your  
body slow_

_**Grind on me **_**by Pretty Ricky**

_Baby grind on my, relax yo mind take yo time on me,  
Let me get deeper shawty ride on me,  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak,  
We slow grinding baby._

_**Hotline **_**by Pretty Ricky**

_it's five in the morning and im up havin phone sex wit u u (so horny)  
and now im on the hotline over here lustin for u u (so horny)  
lets talk about sex baby  
lets talk about u and me  
lets talk about bubbles in the tub  
lets talk about makin love  
lets talk about u on top or me goin down  
and lets have a lil phone sex baby on the hotline  
_

_**Mirror **_**by Ne-yo**

_Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)  
Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
Watching ourselves make love  
Girl why don't we_

_**Sexy Love **_**by Ne-yo **

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

_**Hotline**_** by Ciara**

_Call me up hotline  
I got some conversation  
I can be your operator  
Baby you should call me later  
Cause you are so fine  
I hope that you not playin  
Cause i'm lovin what you sayin  
Baby don't you keep me waitin  
Call me up hotline  
You are so fine  
You so fine  
I can be your operator  
Call me up hotline  
You are so fine  
You so fine  
Don't you keep me watin_  
_Call me up  
_

_**Promise **_**by Ciara**

_**Thong Song**_** by Sisqo**

_I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong th thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong th thong thong thong_

_**32 flavors of this bootylcious bubblegum **_**by Diamond**

_32 flavors_

_32 flavors_

_32 flavors of this bootylicious bubblegum_

_come and get this honey bun _

_Willy wanka would have paid me _

_Not yo ordinary lady _

_**My bubblegum **_**by Rasheeda**

_The type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum (yep)the type of gurl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum. I'm the type of girl ya wanna take to ya mama house, t-t-t-take to ya mama house._


	7. Chapter 6: The performance and Kikyo's

**Title of Story: You really love me? **

**Chapter 6: The Performance and Kikyo's plan!**

"$78.99" the lady behind the counter said. Sango swiftly turned to Kagome with puppy dog eyes. "Puh-leeese." She pouted and made her eyes grow bigger for more effect on the puppy dog eyes.

"Gawd! Sango you know that I can't resist the puppy dog face." Kagome whined she took out her credit card and paid for the stuff herself.

"I can't believe that I'm paying for clothes that I don't even know how the clothes look." Kagome said.

Sango grabbed the bag tightly that the clothes were in and held up to he chest.

"It's a surprise. Cause if you saw how the clothes look…you'll probably _never_ buy them." Sango said she headed for the exit so that they can get out of the shopping store, _Scandalous_. "It better _not_ be a Kikyo outfit." Kagome warned pointing a threatening finger at Sango. Sango nodded her head furiously. "Never." She said and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked dreading the answer she might get from her. "Kagome…do you know how to…dance?" Sango asked curiously. "Yessssss." Kagome said curiously. "Good." Sango said with a glint in her eye. "What do you have planned, Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly. Sango chuckled to herself again. "Nothing." Was the reply.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said quietly to him. "Yes?" he asked sounding somewhat annoyed. "I _wove_ you." She said in a childish voice. "Aw. I love you too." **(o.O! Blech! Ew!) **he said back they kissed on the lips while Miroku was watching them. Kikyo then ran her fingers through Inuyasha's baby blue hair with pink strips he managed to at least comb down his hair but the colors was temporary for 5 more days. He rolled his eyes. "You guys are _so_ annoying and sappy. Get a fuckin' room." Miroku said and walked out of Inuyasha's house. "I'll be back soon." He called out. Inuyasha and Kikyo wasn't paying attention cause Kikyo was too busy trying to take off Inuyasha's belt and pants.

Miroku breathed in the fresh air. "Those two ain't even gonna notice that I'm gone." He muttered he sighed. He then saw a certain brown-eyed girl walking down the street coming from the Higurashi shrine. He looked intently at her as she was talking on her cell phone.

_Sango: Stop freaking out!_

_Kagome: The shorts are so short!_

_Sango: That's why you put on the pants over it first._

_Kagome: So, what's the point if I have to take off the pants later!_

_Sango: So, it can look sexier! Duh!_

_Kagome: It will look like that I'm stripping!_

_Sango: So! And my outfit is ALMOST like yours!_

_Kagome: (mumbles 'whatever') Oh, I have to go Imma bout to eat dinner_

_Sango: Okay, bye._

_Kagome: bye_

Sango hung up her phone she then noticed that someone was starring at her she turned her head the other way and saw Miroku. She lightly blushed she swallowed her pride and started to walk over to him slowly.

'_Oh, shit! She's walking over to me!'_ Miroku screamed in his mind. He looked all around him to look as if he didn't see her coming to him he then looked down at his green and white Jordan's as if it was the most interesting thing to him in the world.

"Hey." A feminine voice said shyly. He looked up slowly to her.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, he then opened his mouth again but ended up closing it again. He just couldn't find the right words to say to her.

Sango giggled, rolled her eyes, and pulled Miroku into a hug. Flabbergasted **(Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That word sounds **_**sooo**_** funny to me: **_**Flabbergasted.**_but relieved he returned the hug. "I…missed…you." Sango said under her breath praying that Miroku didn't hear. Unfortunately for her he did. She blushed. "You didn't just hear tha-." Sango was cut off as Miroku's lips claimed hers. **(AW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just HAD to put some Sango and Miroku fluff!) **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0**

There was a loud squeal over Sango's phone.

_Sango: What are you trying to do make me deaf? (laughs)_

_Kagome: (laughs) I'm sorry! But, gosh that was sooooo SWEET!_

_Sango: Yeah, yeah. (blushes about what happened between her and Miroku)_

_Kagome: I bet that your blushing!_

_Sango: (blush goes away) Am not!_

_Kagome: Surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre. _

_Sango: So was you practicing the chorography that I taught you. _

_Kagome: Yes. And I think that I perfected it. Can't believe you want me to do all those things._

_Sango: It will be good trust me. BRING your stereo…the small one. _

_Kagome: 'k._

_Sango: (yawns) Well, Imma bout to catch some Z's so see ya tomorrow. I'll pick you up._

_Kagome: Ok, buh-bye._

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

"I just don't know what came over me." Sango said as her and Kagome was driving in her car.

"I mean for some reason…when me and him didn't talk for a while I _actually did_ miss him, it's weird." Sango said she did a sharp turn. Kagome gripped the seat so that she didn't slid over. "Maybe you have deep feelings for him." Kagome said. Sango laughed weakly.

"I don't want to." She said quietly.

"Why? He's a nice guy." Kagome asked.

"Because…he's a lecher and he'll obviously cheat on me if the relationship gets a little boring." Sango confessed. Kagome looked at Sango solemnly. "I know Miroku, he won't do that to you." Kagome reassured. "And if he does I'll beat his ass." She added. Sango laughed. "Thanks for the good laugh, Kagome." Sango parked her car and they both got out.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Inuyasha ran a clawed finger through his hair. "I can't wait until these damn colors get out of my hair." Inuyasha complained.

"Don't worry just 4 or 5 more days." Miroku said while reading a playboy magazine. "He…lo miss January." He muttered he was drooling over the hot blonde in a thong without a top.

"Inuyasha…I'm thirsty." Kikyo pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a soda. Pepsi or Sprite?" Inuyasha asked. "Sprite please." Kikyo said. He walked over to the soda machine and then came back with a Sprite's can. "Here, babe." He said and handed her the can. She looked at the can disgustedly. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked noticing her disgusted face.

"One, I wanted Sprite _Remix_ and Two, where are we in the woods? I want it in a cup." She said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going back to get you a cup and to get you Sprite Remix. Do they even make those anymore?" Inuyasha said. **(Really. What happened to Sprite Remix? It tasted so good!) **"I dunno. Go and check!" Kikyo snapped at him.

"Ugh! Never mind. I'll get you the drink later." Inuyasha said sternly.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**LUNCH!**

Kagome was playing with her disgusting mac & cheese. "What the fuck is this?" Kagome asked herself as she used her plastic spork and took out the green slimy substance out of her macaroni and cheese.

"Is this cheese with food coloring _or_ a squished bug that was in the macaroni?"

"I think the second one." Sango answered.

"Ew. Here you can have my bread stick." Sango handed her the bread stick. "Thanks." Kagome took a bite out of the bread stick. Sango took out her cell phone and flipped it open. "25 more minutes before lunch finishes are you ready?" Sango asked looking at the time on her phone.

"O-okay." Kagome said nervously.

"Don't worry." Sango scolded playfully at her. "Inuyasha and Kikyo are making out as usual so let's go and change." Sango said. She then looked over at Miroku. _'And Miroku is by himself.'_ Sango thought. They left the cafeteria and went into the girls' room.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Kagome came out of the bathroom stall wearing a red shirt that was cut off right below her chest showing off her stomach, black suspenders that was down at her sides, baggy pants that Ciara wore on her _Promise_ music video, her hair curly, and black and red Air Force Ones on. It was more of a _Ciara_ look.

"Sexy." Sango said at Kagome. Now, Sango was wearing black short shorts, a red tank top with black letters: **SEXY**, and black suspenders handing down at the sides just like Kagome's. Her hair was in a high ponytail as always she had on black and red Air Force Ones on too.

"I feel comfortable for what I'm about to do." Kagome muttered and then shuddered for dramatic effect.

They walked over to the bathroom's door. "Are you ready?" Sango asked excitedly. Kagome laughed nervously but said _'yes'_.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Rin, play track 11." Sango said as she pulled out her _Ciara: The Evolution _CD out. Rin nodded her head. "Ok." Rin said with a bright smile on. Sango rolled her eyes. _'Gosh, that smile gets annoying.'_ Sango thought.

"Ok, lunch is over in 15 minutes." Kagome said to Sango. Sango nodded her head. Rin pressed the play button on Kagome's little baby blue stereo and the music started to play:

_**(Thank you DemonPrincess25 for the awesome idea of making Kagome sing to Inuyasha!) **_

_C.I.A.R.A. (I.A.R.)  
C.I.A.R.A. (I.A.R.)  
C.I.A.R.A. (I.A.R.)  
C.I.A.R.A. (I.A.R.)_

The music played while everybody grew quieter as they wondered were the song came from and what was going to happen. Kagome and Sango took a deep breath.

"_I feel it, it's in me tonight  
I see this tonight, I'm borderline  
I see him, he's walking out  
He gives me the eye, and he's a thug  
What's the deal, I'm 21  
I'm legal hey and I'm free to run  
That's the one I meet this morning  
Pulling me to the floor wanna get to know me" _Kagome sang into the mircophone.

"_I'm ready to have fun-lets bang the thing up  
But you gotta be prepared to get your weight up  
See I'm at the train since I came up  
In the ATL is where it came from." _Sango sang and slowly walked over to Miroku.

"_Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
I'm full grown you can go tear it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
Last one I had on the floor couldn't do nothing (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Don't talk about it boy be about it  
If you got it we can see about it shorty what's up" _Kagome said and slowly walked over to Inuyasha seductively who was watching intently.

"_Wait a minute, no he didn't  
Ya'll the DJ tried to slow it up  
Oh my bad, no he didn't  
Ciara came and switched it up" _Kagome sang and looked into Inuyasha amber-golden eyes she then did a seductive wink and continued to sing.

"_See it, now you see that  
Cause this burn up will start acting up  
Ya'll might let me start showing the side of me  
That ain't nobody ever seen before." _Kagome got onto Inuyasha lap facing him not listening to Kikyo's complaining that some girl is going to come up and sit on her man's lap or some other shit.

"_I'm ready to have fun-lets bang the thing up  
But you gotta be prepared to get your weight up  
See I'm at the train since I came up  
In the ATL is where it came from." _Sango sang and took Miroku's hands and put it on her hips and started to move her hips to the beat while Miroku's eyes grew bigger. **(lol. Like this O.O) **

"_Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
I'm full grown you can go tear it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
Last one I had on the floor couldn't do nothing (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Don't talk about it boy be about it  
If you got it we can see about it shorty what's up." _Kagome sang, slowly grinding onto Inuyasha making Kikyo even more pissed. Kagome got up and went back infront of him.

"_Acting like you are-never seen me before  
You like it-you know it don't ya  
They said you wanna know-what was taking me so long  
Since you've been so patient-you've got the right to…"_ Sango sang she ran her fingers through Miroku's hair giving shivers down his spine. She winked at him and continued to sing the chorus with Kagome.

" _Bang it up boy gon' bang it up.  
I'm full grown you can go tear it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
Last one I had on the floor couldn't do nothing (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Don't talk about it boy be about it  
If you got it we can see about it shorty what's up" _Kagome slowly slid off the baggy pants off of her revealing short booty shorts that had little glitter on it that were glistening.

_Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
I'm full grown you can go tear it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up  
Last one I had on the floor couldn't do nothing (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Bang it up boy gon' bang it up (bang it up)  
Don't talk about it boy be about it  
If you got it we can see about it shorty what's up."_ Kagome smiled at Inuyasha at the look on his face. She wouldn't be surpirsed if Inuyasha forgot Kikyo's name. She put her hands around Inuyasha's neck and started to dance on him.

"_Been on the floor  
Ci at the door  
We know you want it  
Ci getting on it." _Sango sang as she walked up back on stage.

Then stood in front of Inuyasha swinging her hips but moving fast.

After the song was completely finished. Everybody stood up and applaud.

Boys were throwing dollar bills at them and girls glaring at them. _'What! They thought I was a stripper!'_ Kagome yelled in her mind. Sango thought the same thing.

Kagome then felt a dollar go inside her shorts. _'Who the fuck did that! Who ever it is Imma bout to knock the living daylights out of them for putting a dollar in my shorts as if I was so stripper at the Player's Club!'_ Kagome thought angrily. She looked down and saw that Inuyasha put the dollar in her shorts. Kagome smirked. _'I got him right where I want him!'_ Kagome thought happily she looked over at Sango and saw that her and Miroku were in a deep conversation.

Kikyo grew angry as she saw Inuyasha put the dollar in Kagome's shorts.

Kikyo got up quickly and ran out the cafeteria. She took out her Motorola and quickly dialed a phone number.

_Kikyo: Hello, Naraku?_

_Naraku: Yes? Kikyo babe? _

_Kikyo: Hey, baby. I need you to do me a favor._

_Naraku: What is it? You know that I'll do anything for you._

_Kikyo: I want you do something to Kagome Higurashi._

_Naraku: Kagome…Higurashi?_

_Kikyo: Yes, she goes to Shikon High. She's really starting to piss me off. I really need you to get rid of her or do something to her that will sabotage her. _

_Naraku: Well, what's precious to a girl? The only thing precious to a girl is her virginity. _

Kikyo smiled evilly over the phone.

_Naraku: Kikyo? Kikyo? Are you there?_

_Kikyo: Yes, babe and guess what?_

_Naraku: What?_

_Kikyo: I have an idea…_

**Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Thx for reading Chapter 6!!!! I hope that you really enjoyed it. Sorry, but I'm NOT that good with dancing performances but I TRIED my best. So, hope you loved it and hope you review a lot! Sorry, for not updating in a long time. I'll try and update more!**

**And the reason why I ended up picking "Bang it up" was because after all the person (DemonPrincess25) told me the idea to do the dancing/singing scene and she picked this song PLUS she recommended it. So, I picked **_**'Bang it up' **_**by Ciara. **

**But, the other songs that you guys wanted too I will make sure to add them into my other stories though. **

**So, thank you for reading and make sure to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx**

**P.S. CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Mystery Person and Handcuffs!

**Title of Story: You really love me?**

**Chapter 7: Mystery Person and Handcuffs!**

"I'm feeling sexy today." Kagome said to herself in the mirror. She had on a white mini skirt, green tank top that said: **I'M SO FAMOUS THAT MY FAKES HAVE FAKES ON MYSPACE!** Was written in white graffiti.

(If you don't own a Myspace or know anything about Myspace then you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. When people use your picture on Myspace and say that it's them. Only famous people on Myspace have fakes though like the really pretty ones or well known people.)

She had on green hoop earrings, a white Baby Phat belt, and white and green Air Force Ones she had her hair all curly and down pink lip gloss and black-ish make-up around her eyes. It was a Saturday and she was happy too she was planning to go hang out with Sango.

"Yup, I'm feeling _sexy_ today." Kagome confirmed.

_Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Ya'll didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies!)  
You wanna keep that boy  
That make it jump like this  
Let him think that I can make it bump like this  
See I told ya'll I was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this?_

Kagome answered her cell phone.

_Kagome: Moushi Moushi_

_Sango: Hey, Kagome. Guess what? I have a greeeeeat idea. _

_Kagome: Ok, Tony the Tiger what is it?_

_Sango: I'll tell you when I pick you up in 5…4…3…2…1! _

Kagome heard the doorbell ring. Kagome laughed. "Ok. I'll go answer the do-." Kagome then heard the dial tone. "Bitch! Hung up on me!" Kagome mumbled she grabbed her white Baby Phat purse and ran downstairs.

"Hey, girl." Kagome said and hugged Sango. "Hey, tonight are you able to go over Inuyasha's house?" Sango asked slyly. "What!" Kagome asked blushing a little. "I'll tell you more about it outside, don't want your mom to know what you'll be doing. Now would you?" Sango said she lead Kagome outside. Kagome used her house key to lock the front door.

"So, what's the plan?" Kagome asked.

"Well…we need to go to the mall for it!!!!!!!!!" Sango squealed happily she pulled Kagome over to the car excitedly. Sango _loved_ the mall.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Sango: Come over tonight._

_[Mystery Person: OK! I want to see my baby!_

_Sango: Of course you do. When you come he'll be aaallll ready for you!_

_[Mystery Person: Yes! I can't wait! I'll even wear my favorite blouse!_

_Sango: (twitches her eyes) O…kay. Well, don't be late. You'll be able to do ANYTHING you want for him. _

_[Mystery Person: Yippee!!!!! Well, gotta go! Sango girl! I'll see you when I see you!_

_Sango: Okay, bye!_

_[Mystery Person: Kiss! Kiss! _

Sango hung up her phone an evil smirk on played on her face. Kagome was smiling evilly too. "He'll be soooooo pissed." Kagome said. "…and scared. Don't forget scared." Sango added. They were walking into the mall until Sango stopped in front of a certain store.

Kagome looked at the store in horror. "NOOOOOO!! I'M NOT A HO AND I'M NOT KINKY LIKE THAT!!!" Kagome yelled while Sango was dragging her into the mall.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Miroku: Ok, babe. _

_Sango: Ok, bye love you._

_Miroku: Love you too, sexy. _

Miroku hung up his cell phone after talking to his new girlfriend, Sango.

"Hey, Kagome wants to come over." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Why in the…." Inuyasha started pressing the _'X'_ button really fast on his Play Station 3 controller he was playing: _Mortal Kombat_.

"…seven hells does…HA I WIN!" Inuyasha yelled in victory. "…Does Kagome want to come over?" Inuyasha finished his sentence. "I don't know. Sango wouldn't tell me. But, you know what this means?!" Miroku exclaimed to his best friend. "…Um……..that Kagome's coming over?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. "Nooo, that INUYASHA IS GOING TO GET LAID TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sesshomaru yelled from upstairs. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"_Scorpion v.s. Sub-Zero. FIGHT!"_ the giant flat screen TV said as Inuyasha was about to start another battle.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"Ok, now I have to get ready for my man!" [Mystery Person squealed happily. The person went into their closet and took out their favorite beautiful light pink blouse that said: **SEXY!** Written all over it in cursive. The person then put on the blouse, tight fitting jeans, white 5-inch high heels, and made sure to put on their favorite Passion Pink lip-gloss.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Kagome and Sango were driving over to Inuyasha's house. Kagome had on a long trench coat that covered up everything below her neck so that nobody could see what she was wearing.

Sango was just wearing her casual clothes, which consist of tight fitting jeans, a black shirt, silver stud earrings, and black Jordans.

"Ok. The walkie-talkies is right here." Sango said pulling out two walkie-talkies. "Hide this in Inuyasha's room but don't cover it up cause then we wouldn't be able to hear what's going on." Sango said.

Kagome nodded her head Sango gave her the walkie-talkie. "Ok, now good luck." Sango said to her proudly. Kagome gave her a smile.

"If I don't come back alive tell my mom, brother, and grandpa that I love them, tell Kikyo that I still think she's a bitch, and tell Miroku that I think he's a pervert and that he's a good friend. And you're my home girl, Sango." Kagome said. Sango smiled at her. "And if I don't come back a virgin tell my mom that I'm _not_ pregnant and I'll tell you the details." Kagome said. Sango laughed. "And if I come back hot and bothered then…well I didn't think of one for that." Kagome giggled. "Ok, ok go before it gets late." Sango said. "Ok, bye." Kagome said she walked over to the front door and rang the door bell twice.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha opened the door and asked her rudely.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kagome said as she stepped inside. Miroku was laying on the couch watching: _Girls Gone Wild._

"For what?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Hey, Miroku-sama!" Kagome waved at Miroku ignoring Inuyasha's question.

"Hey, oh so sexy Kagome what are you hiding under there?" Miroku said observing her long trench coat.

"It's a secret." Kagome said slyly.

"Inuyasha can you follow me pleeeeese?" Kagome asked with a puppy dogface. "O..kay." Inuyasha said unsure. "Ok, come on." Kagome said and walked upstairs swinging her hips seductively which Inuyasha noticed yes, he was drooling and he couldn't help but think about the sexy performance that was dedicated to him that Kagome gave him.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard Miroku's silent chants.

"Tap dat ass, tap dat ass, tap dat ass, tap dat ass, tap, dat ass." Miroku quietly encouraged Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and continued to follow Kagome.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Sango was waiting patiently in the car for Kagome to come back. She then saw a figure walking up to her car. The person started tapping on her window. Sango got nervous and then she adjusted her eyes in the dark since it was night and saw that it was [Mystery Person in their pink blouse, 5-ince high heels, and tight fitting jeans and also noticed the Passion Pink lip gloss that they were wearing. "Hey. Come in side." Sango said unlocking all the car doors. [Mystery Person walked over to the other side of the car and entered the car. "Hey, Sango." The person squealed happily. "Hey, how you doin' are you ready to see your man?" Sango asked the person excitedly. "Yes, I can't wait! I'm going to get some booty tonight!" the person squealed. "Ok, but wait until Kagome calls me, okay?" Sango said. The person nodded their head in understanding.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"So, what why did you put the dollar in my shorts the other day?" Kagome asked taking a seat on Inuyasha's bed. They were in Inuyasha's bedroom and yes; the bedroom door was closed. "Because…" Inuyasha said slightly blushing. Kagome saw this and chuckled lightly. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Kagome said seductively. Inuyasha shot his head up at her surprised at how such a mere virgin can sound _so_ sexy. "Inuyasha…you look tense do you want me to massage your shoulders?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha sweat-dropped. "Um…ok." He said shifting nervously on the bed. "Ok." Kagome said she went behind he and told him to take off his shirt. He did so and then she began to massage his shoulders ever so lightly, which turned him on…_a lot! _

He then felt a soft pair of lips on his shoulders. It was Kagome who was trailing candy kisses down his collarbone. _'Gosh this feels so good.'_ Inuyasha thought. He then let out a soft purr as Kagome's hands reached up to his fuzzy KAWAII doggy ears. "You like that?" Kagome asked seductively. Inuyasha couldn't handle it anymore he was starting to get really horny right now. He suddenly flipped her over so now he was on top of her and kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome was shock for a moment but savored the kiss cause this might be the only time that she will be able to kiss _The_ Inuyasha. She let out a soft moan but quickly turned them over so now that she was on top of him. "Hey, I got something for you." She whispered in his ear. She got up from the bed and slowly took off the trench coat revealing a Victoria Secret's see-through thigh-lengh red dress that clung to her skin to make it _EXTRA _sexy. She then took out a pair of handcuffs. She started walking slowly too him. _'Wow, she's kinky!'_ Inuyasha shouted in his mind. She climbed on top of him and started to grind on him lightly so that he can get more hot and bothered.

He couldn't help but let out another moan as he heard the handcuffs being closed. He was now handcuffed to his own bed while Kagome could have his way with him. She fully kissed him on the lips running her fingers through his still weird colored hair and trailed candy kisses down his stomach and licked each abs muscle. She stopped at his pants and she unbutton his pants and slowly took them off revealing his Snoopy boxers.

"Aww. How cute." Kagome said she then kissed him on the stomach again. "I'll be right back, okay?" Kagome said as she slowly got up.

"Don't go." He said he had a major boner and he needed to fuck her now.

"I'll be right back, baby." Kagome said she then blew him a kiss, winked at him and then closed the room door. She laughed lightly and took out her cell phone.

_Sango: Hello?_

_Kagome: Send [Mystery Person over._

_Sango: (squeals excitedly) okay!_

Kagome hung up her phone and waited patiently. [Mystery Person waved at Miroku and Miroku looked disgustingly at the person as the person made their way upstairs. As the person reached Kagome, Kagome hugged her. "Hey, how you doin'? He's right in there and he is horny right now. So play with him a little strip for him." She told the person chuckling a little.

"Ok." The Mystery Person walked into Inuyasha's bedroom where Inuyasha's two wrists were handcuffed to the bed while waiting for Kagome to fuck him.

"Hey, Inuyasha! I'm here! I heard that you're horny and I'm here to satisfy your needs!!!" the Mystery Person yelled excitedly at him.

Inuyasha looked at the person before him he then let out a loud yell:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Hello!!!!!!!!! That's it for Chapter 7! So, who's the mystery person?**

**You'll have to find out on Chapter 8!**

**LUV YA!**

**QueenOfBronx. **


	9. Chapter 8: Inuyasha's pissed!

**Title of Story: You really love me?**

**Chapter 8: Inuyasha's pissed!**

The person was…

Janktosu

"What! Your not excited to see me?!" Janktosu exclaimed.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled again. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he added with another yell.

"Yeah, Inuyasha make your throat hurt until you can't scream again so when I'm fuckin' you, you can't yell my name." Janktosu said sarcastically.

Inuyasha eyes grew wide he tried to get off of the bed but was forced back down because of the handcuffs.

'_Shit! The wench set me up! And I was really turned on too! Where's Kikyo when you need her?'_ Inuyasha thought desperately.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O KIKYO'S HOUSE 

Kikyo let out a loud moan. "Naraku!" Kikyo yelled as she reached her orgasm she started grinding on him furiously. Naraku cummed inside of her. Kikyo loved the feelings of his sweet juices filling her up.

He then thrust into her again with a grunt and fell on top of her filled with exhaustion.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O "Now, now…what do you want do first?" Janktosu asked seductively he then sat on Inuyasha's bed he then started running his finger up and down on Inuyasha's ankle. 

"I WANT YOU TO GO HOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now, now," Janktosu said calmly. "Let's have a little foreplay." He suggested.

"How about I shove my foot up your ass." Inuyasha said angrily. "How bout I shove something up your ass…and it _won't_ be my foot either." Janktosu said seductively.

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed to the top of his lungs.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Oh, mi gosh. This is the best Girl's Gone Wild DVD I've….EVER RENTED!" Miroku exclaimed at the TV. There was girl's moans and groans on the TV.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

Inuyasha was so desperate at this moment that he called for…

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON I'M YOUR ONLY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEING RAPED BY A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled to the top of his lungs.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"_Ham-ha friends! Let's start the show!__  
__Join the team! Come on ­ Let's go!__  
__Little Hamsters, Big adventures__  
__Hamtaro!_

Sesshomaru sang along with his TV. He had the Hamtaro DVD collection and he _loved_ the show. He knew the theme song by heart.

"My favorite one is…Snoozer." Sesshomaru giggled.

"I thought I just heard Inuyasha saying that he was about to be raped by a man and that he desperately needed my help." Sesshomaru said he thought for a minute.

"Naw. I guess I was just hearing things." Sesshomaru said he turned his attention back to the TV.

"_Episode 71: The Animal Hospital."_ The TV said.

Ham-ha friends! Let's start the show!  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Please, Inuyasha. I'm not going to be raping you. Cause you'll enjoy it." Janktosu said. Inuyasha's eyes were twitching as Janktosu took off his pink blouse not aware that two girls were listening.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"What if it gets to far?" Kagome asked worriedly as she heard Inuyasha yells for help. "Janktosu wouldn't get that far." Sango said calmly.

"Sango! Did you see Inuyasha with out his shirt off? I'm surprised that I came back still a virgin." Kagome said. "What so now you want to protect him or something!" Sango said surprised. "You didn't release your feelings for him." Sango accused. "How would you feel if you was getting raped by a lesbian!" Kagome yelled at Sango. "Yeah, your right we do have to help him." Sango said now realizing the horror she started feeling sorry for Inuyasha. She would hate to be raped by a lesbian.

"Let's go." Kagome said she opened her car door, Sango did also they headed for the house.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Oh, my gawd Inuyasha!" Janktosu said as he started taking off his own pants. "Don't you just want me!" Janktosu said as he showed Inuyasha half of his red girl's underwear he was wearing.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed shut tightly. He didn't want to see Janktosu stripping for him. Inuyasha's boner had gone along time ago as Janktosu busted through his door right now he was in the verge of tears.

Janktosu got up on the bed and started climbing over to Inuyasha slowly.

"Now, how about I just give you quick blow-job to satisfy that boner of yours, Inu-cutie." Janktosu said seductively. Inuyasha whimpered and tears rolled down his face. _'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, Think of boobies, think of boobies, think of boobies.'_ Inuyasha chanted in his head. He opened one of his eyes to see what was going on and saw that Janktosu was slowly taking off his Snoopy boxers.

Inuyasha freaked out and kicked Janktosu in the face sending Janktosu off the bed and a _THUD_ on the floor.

'_Yes I won!'_ Inuyasha thought positively.

"I like them feisty!" Janktosu said getting up from the floor. "But, yet you want to take it slow. Let me reapply my lip gloss on so that I can feel your soft lips against mines." Janktosu said he searched through his Louis Vutton purse and found his Passion Pink Lip Gloss.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Miroku why aren't you helping Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the pervert.

"This is the best Girl's Gone Wild DVD I've…EVER SEEN!" Miroku said not taking his eyes off the TV.

Sango got pissed she stomped over to the DVD player, took it up, and smashed it on the floor and then started stepping all over it.

"Inuyasha needs your help! He's getting raped by Janktosu!" Sango yelled at her clueless/perverted boyfriend.

"WHAT! THAT'S SO UNDUDE LIKE!" Miroku exclaimed. "Yes, that's why we need to help him!" Kagome said. "Come on!" Kagome led Miroku and Sango to Inuyasha room.

Miroku put his ear to the door and heard Inuyasha whimpering. "Poor guy." Miroku said. Kagome attempted to open the door but couldn't.

"The fag locked the door!" Sango exclaimed.

"No way!" Miroku said in disbelief he started fumbling with the door knob.

Kagome and Sango started banging on the door.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"What do they want!" Jankotsu said clearly angry that he had annoying people banging on the door while he had a feisty hanyou on his hands.

"Inuyasha it will be really quick." Janktosu said. "If you don't want to see…" Jankotsu said he went over to one of Inuyasha dresser drawers and found a do-rag. He tied it around Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha yelled for help again. "Shut the fuck up! Your testing my patients!" Janktosu yelled at him. "I knew it had to come to this." Janktosu mumbled he went into his purse again and had duck tape be took a piece of the tape and applied it on Inuyasha's mouth silencing him and his whimpering and yelling.

'_Oh, my fuckin' gosh, Kagome you are so going to fuckin pay.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'This is going to SO mess up my reputation at Shikon High. When I walk in the halls their going to be like "Hey, look there goes the hanyou that got raped by a horny gay man. Let's point and laugh at him!'_ Inuyasha thought sadly. "Now, are you ready?" Janktosu said. Inuyasha felt Janktosu's hand on the rim of his boxers getting ready to take them off.

Inuyasha's tears rolled down his cheeks and until his chest.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

"Oh, my gosh it's all my fault. I didn't know that it will get that serious!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'M SORRY INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled out.

Inuyasha didn't hear cause he was doing a silent prayer.

"UGH! I can't take it anymore!" Kagome exclaimed she ran over to the door.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 

_BOOM!!_

Inuyasha's room door fell down to the ground. Janktosu looked up and saw Kagome, Miroku, and Sango starring at them their eyes twitching.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARRING AT!" Janktosu yelled at them.

"Don't you see that me and Inuyasha are about to make some sweet love!" Janktosu yelled at them.

The three teens turned their attention to Inuyasha. "Woah." They all said.

'_Poor little fella.'_ Miroku thought.

'_Oh, my gawd Inuyasha it's all my fault!'_ Kagome thought.

'_Woah, Janktosu took it way too far!'_ Sango thought sadly.

'_HAMTARO!'_ Sesshomaru thought happily as he was still in his room still watching Hamtaro episode 71 not aware of what was going on in his own mansion.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha but was stopped by Janktosu.

"Don't come any closer." Janktosu threatened. "Bitch! Move!" Kagome yelled at Janktosu and punched him square in the nose. Janktosu held his nose in pain. "YOU FILTHY BITCH!" Janktosu yelled at Kagome.

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKIN NOSE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST!" Janktosu continued to yell at Kagome.

Kagome ignored him and continued over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said and shook his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't do anything.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said now sounding worried. She quickly took off do-rag that was covering his eyes. "Inuyasha you're okay!" Kagome said happily as she saw Inuyasha's golden-amber eyes.

Inuyasha first looked happy that he was saved and you could tell by his eyes since is mouth was taped.

'_Wait a minute this ugly, traitor, bitch set me up to it! She almost made me get raped by a man!'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Im fuckin pissed at that!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily. His eyes slowly started getting full red, his demon side was coming and it was towards Kagome. Kagome saw this

and quickly covered up his eyes blocking the red flaring eyes directed to her. Kagome laughed nervously. "Um…We'll I don't want to die today. So, if you'll excuse me…" Kagome started. Inuyasha got up quickly clearly pissed. "I HAVE TO GO!" Kagome said and ran out the door. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha before he could get further. Miroku took off the tape off around his neck. "Dude! Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's fangs was hanging out of his mouth, his eyes blood-shot red.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku not wanted Inuyasha to get mad at him and ended up killing him instead of Kagome did the most reasonable thing that any good friend would do. "SHE RAN INTO SESSHOMARU'S ROOM!" Miroku snitched.

**How do you like it so far? Sorry, if the Chapter wasnt good enough for you peoples. I'm really depressed**

**today so...bare with me. But, I guess I should have still tried my best...**

**LUV YA**

**QueenOfBronx REPPIN BRONX AND JAMAICA TO THE FULLEST!**


	10. Chapter 9: Alley

**Title of Story: You really love me?**

**Chapter 9: Alley**

"Miroku you are such a snitch!" Sango exclaimed at him. "Well, I didn't want to get killed!" Miroku snapped at her. "Pathetic." Sango mumbled.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"_Hamtaro is back again! Episode 72: "The Knitting Craze!" _Sesshomaru's TV said. "Yes, I always wanted to see this episode." Sesshomaru said quietly to himself he then heard banging on the door. Sesshomaru anime-sweet dropped and quickly turned off his TV. "Um…come in!" Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome busted through the door panting. "Wow, what happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"IgotbackatInuyashabymakingJanktosuteasehimalittleandthenitgottofarsonowinuyashaistryingtogetbackatmeandidontwanttodiebecauseinuyashaisinhistruedemonformhelpme!" Kagome said in one breath. **(Translation for what Kagome just said: I got back at Inuyasha making Janktosu tease him a little and then it go to far so now Inuyasha is trying to get back at me and I do not want to die because Inuyasha is in his true demon form help me!)**

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked. "I dunno but I need to hide!" Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's closet and locked it. Sesshomaru closed his door and continued to watch Hamtaro. "I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled running to Sesshomaru's door.

Sesshomaru's heart started beating fast, "Wow, this is like that movie _The Shining._" Sesshomaru said as he heard Inuyasha's footsteps come closer.

**(You know that movie THE SHINING right? When that guy had that ax and busted the door and stuck his head out the door and said "Here's Johnny!" and the lady had the knife in her hand screaming on the other side of the door.)**

Inuyasha opened the door and looked around the room. "Where's wench?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Sesshomaru not wanting to get killed by Inuyasha instead of Kagome did the most reasonable thing that any good friend would do. "SHE'S IN THE CLOSET!" Sesshomaru snitched and pointed to his closet.

'_Miroku now Sesshomaru gawd! We have some snitches in this fanfic.'_ Kagome thought depressed.

Sesshomaru ran in front of the closet door before Inuyasha could open it.

"Inuyasha! Calm down she's just a little human girl!" Sesshomaru yelled at him.

"I WAS ALMOST RAPED…BY A MAN!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Ok, even if you do have reasons do that." Sesshomaru said. "HEY!" Kagome yelled from the other side of the closet door.

"But, why don't you get her back!" Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha angrily. "Huh?" Inuyasha said his eyes going back to normal, golden-amber.

"Get her back." Sesshomaru whispered again.

"Great idea." Inuyasha said happily he started to skip out of Sesshomaru's room not before he added: "I already saw that episode of Hamtaro. And Boss and the others actually do help with the scarf that they are supposed to make for Brandy." Inuyasha added and left the room.

"UGH! You messed up the whole episode now!" Sesshomaru complained he took out the DVD and put in episode 73.

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!" a certain hanyou laughed evilly as him and Miroku were thinking of a way to get back Kagome and Sango.

"Um…you're scaring me." Miroku said frightened. "Ah. Toughen up! Anyways, this plan is sure to make her suffer!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So, pathetic." Miroku mumbled. "I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 

"He's not here, Kagz." Sango said tiredly. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kagome looked up at the night sky the full moon looked beautiful. "Yes. Now, come on." Sango said. They were at Block Buster renting a movie for the past 3 days Kagome was keeping a look out for Inuyasha just in case if he came up with a sinister plan to get back at her.

"Which movie are we getting?" Kagome asked finally coming into Block Buster.

"I dunno. How about _Big Mama's House 2_?" Sango asked. "Already saw it. How about _The Grudge 2_?" Kagome asked. "I thought you didn't like scary movies." Sango said. "Yeah, but I can't help but watch 'em sometimes. And read some of the reviews for it on the Internet it sounds good." Kagome said. "Ok, guess we're getting it." Sango said she took the movie off of the shelf and they walked over to the cashier. "Hey," Kagome waved at the cashier.

The cashier waved back. "Kagome…" the boy said. "How in the seven hells do you know my name?" Kagome asked the boy he had long black hair, brown eyes, and a handsome face.

"It's me…Inuyasha." He said. Kagome busted out laughing. "You work at Block Buster!" Kagome laughed. Sango started laughing too.

Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. "Hey! Shut up! All because I'm rich doesn't mean that I can't get a job!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Plus, I get free movies." He added.

"Why do you look like that?" Sango asked. "Because...It's that time of the month." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome and Sango backed away from him. "Y-y-you get periods?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hanyou's like myself, turns completely human once a month. During the new moon." Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome and Sango starred at him dully.

"You can call it a period if you want to, sheesh." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, okay." Sango said.

Inuyasha kept eyeing Kagome. "Stop looking me like that! I said I was sorry!" Kagome yelled at him. "Sorry's not good enough." Inuyasha mumbled.

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 

_Naroku: Why today though?_

_Kikyo: Because…it's the day of the full moon. Now, go._

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 

Kagome grabbed the bag away from Inuyasha. "Enjoy your movie." Inuyasha said quietly. "They tell you to say that to every customer?" Sango chuckled. "It's not funny!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

The two girls left Block Buster. A cool breeze hit their faces.

"Aw. That feels good." Kagome said happily. "Yeah, I know." Sango said. They walked past alleys, stores, trees and such. "I hate that theirs so much alley's here." Kagome said. "What are you talking about? Alley's aren't scary or something." Sango said.

"Whatever." Kagome mumbled.

They pasted by another dark alley that you couldn't even see to the other side. There was dumpsters, graffiti, broken glasses, and such in there.

"Imagine getting thrown in there." Sango said.

"Ouch." Kagome said thinking about it. They passed by a WacDonalds and another alley next to it.

A pair of arms grabbed Kagome, one arm around her waist and another arm around her mouth. The person then dragged her into the alley.

"Hey, Kagome do you want to get something to eat?" Sango asked.

Sango looked beside her and saw nothing.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled worriedly looking around her.

Sango started to panic she ran back to Block Buster as fast as she can…

Hey!!! My peeps! Did you like the Chapter??? 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
